Roof vents have been used for many years in a number of applications including use in recreational vehicles. Many roof vents include a fan and motor system in order to achieve the desired amount of draw in the stream of vented gas. For safety reasons a screen is included in the system so objects cannot be placed into the fan blades. The screen requires periodic removal, typically during maintenance of the roof vent. Screens have been typically heat staked to a housing of the roof vent. For the screen to be removed without being damaged, the entire housing must be unscrewed and disassembled. This is a difficult and time consuming process. As an improvement over this type of system, a more modern system was devised in which the screen is simply heat staked to a frame and the frame attached to a housing on the roof vent. However, the frame is still attached to the housing a large number of screws. The removal of these screws takes a significant amount of time and often screws are lost during maintenance of the roof vent.
An improved manner of attaching a screen and frame to a housing on a roof vent is desired. This new system should allow for quick disassembly without the use of tools and without parts which may be lost.